


Breathless

by fuuyuko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3000+ Words Per Chapter, Angst, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Heart Disease, M/M, Porn Within Plot, Romance, SO I ADDED SMUT., Smut, hospital au, maybe future smut, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuko/pseuds/fuuyuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was diagnosed with a heart disease. He's in a hospital, with not much company other than the nurses and doctors. He always knew he would never make it, and he accepted it, too. But when the new doctor Levi perks his interest, he might want to live just a bit longer…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah yeah yeah come on and slam now welcome to the jam alright alright alright alright

It's Autumn. Eren always thought this season was beautiful. From that little room he could look out of the window and see all the leaves drift, freely, almost the exact opposite of him. He was bedridden. Well, he couldn't quite complain because there were certain perks to living your life in a hospital. The nurses were always so kind, and the doctors knew exactly how to take care of you. Many of the nurses were good looking young ladies, but Eren always knew he wasn't one to... swing that way. Not like it mattered anyway, he didn't really have a social life other than with some of the more common nurses who gave him his medicine.

It's not like Eren had _no one_ to talk to. Armin, who was one of the doctors who worked at Sina Hospital, was as close to being his best friend as anyone. He'd inform him what was going on around the hospital and they'd have little chit-chats and pep-talks every now and then. He's also got a nurse, Mikasa, but she's more like an overprotective sister than anything, always reminding him to take his medicine and keeping hydrated. He wasn't annoyed by it, more like thankful. He's thankful for these two. Even if they only pity him and his undying condition, at least they show that they care. It's a nice feeling to know people care about you.

When Eren met Mikasa and Armin it was when he was notified that he had HCM (Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy), a rare heart disease in which the heart muscle becomes abnormally thick, which makes it harder for the heart to pump blood. Of course he found out a bit later in his life- even though during his exercising throughout grade school he'd always sit out for reasons like shortness of breath, chest pain, or even fainting, which is why it lead to suspicion of heart or lung problems- because of the fact that HCM has so little symptoms. Normally people can go on and live a completely normal life with this disease, but that wasn't the case, unfortunately. He has a great chance of sudden death, and even if he didn't he'd just live his life being inactive and weak.

He was content like this. He liked it like this. He was okay with this. This was alright. Wasn't so bad… There's not much he could do about it anyway. He doesn't need an exciting or, rather said, interesting life to be happy. He could sit here from his little room… and he could look out the window… and watch all the leaves drift… _freely_.

"Eren." The sudden call startled him.

"Yes?" He turned over to see a very short man, about 5'3", with black, raven colored hair… An undercut. Well those weren't common, but it looked damn good on him. His muscles were clearly noticeable, even through his coat you could tell this guy worked out.

The fact that it was obvious he was new here made him feel more than uncomfortable, insecure even. Eren felt ashamed he was skinny and weak compared to him. He mentally slapped himself for thinking these things, reminding himself that he couldn't prevent it and all the doctors understand this. Why else would they take the job?

"I've transferred here from Trost Hospital, you know the one. I'll be your main doctor from now on." His stare was obviously cold, and he didn't seem like he was good at showing affection, or emotion in general.

"Why? What happened to Dr. Smith?" Eren shifted around in his bed to properly face the man. What surprised him though, was when he scoffed at his genuine question.

"That old man? Transferred as well. Surprised they didn't send you a notice or something."

"He wasn't _that_ old." Eren smirked.

"He was like, what, 50?"

"He was 30!"

"For how long?" The doctor grinned.

Eren had no retort for that one.

After a small pause, he opened his mouth to say something back but he interrupted him before the words could come out of his mouth.

"Anyways, I'm Dr. Levi, but since we're going to be around each other a lot, I'd rather you just call me Levi. Nothing formal."

He set a clipboard he had been carrying down on a desk in the room, and began to do some of the regular tests he'd get by, well, nurses mostly.

Sitting so close to him made his heart thump louder than usual. He could define all of the gentle curves of his face, and his eyes which were icy blue, and his long eyelashes, and his thin eyebrows, and his pale, clear skin-

"Eren?" The call startled him, again.

"Yes?" He answered, again.

"What are you staring at? It seems quite interesting. Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, that's not it…" He stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Oh, then what?" He gave a smug look, that bastard was making fun of him!

"I wasn't even looking at you…" His eyes drifted around the room searching for an excuse. "I was just looking out the window. Don't you think the leaves are pretty?"

"They're dead." He looked at Eren dumbly.

"Well, yeah but… Nevermind." He wouldn't understand, he had places to go and people to visit. He didn't notice how they would fall and spin around and drift away.

"Wouldn't you much rather like spring?" He questioned, without looking at him to continue on with the tests.

"Well… I mean… I guess spring is pretty too?" He wouldn't get it. Not worth explaining.

"Spring is much more lively than this. Living is a beautiful thing, you'd like to bloom and grow, and make your time worth it." He said simply, reaching over for another utensil.

What he said was true, but he couldn't exactly… live life while being cooped up in a hospital bed.

There was so much more he'd wanted to say but instead he figured it would be better to reply with a simple "yeah".

He'd like to get to know this doctor. He was interesting, with those icy blue eyes.

* * *

The days that followed were mostly simple conversation, and sarcasm. Lots and loooots of sarcasm.

If there was one thing Eren learned about this man, it was that he absolutely _loved_ to be sarcastic about literally _everything_. But that was one of his charms, he thought.

He was pretty sure by day two he had fallen head over heels with this man. He didn't even know if he was gay, he looked pretty gay though. He was still insecure, all the while. Just because he liked Levi, doesn't mean Levi shares the same feelings with him. He didn't even know if he had a family of his own.

Levi walked in the room, staring down at the clipboard before him.

"Alright, just a couple check-ups today." He said, rather serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You seem tense." Eren had either concern or curiosity written all over his face, and he himself didn't know which one it was.

After an awkward pause he decided to wing it.

"So, did something happen with your family…" After getting a blank stare in return he continued. "You know… like with your wife or something?"

He silently prayed for that one response-

"I don't have a wife."

_Bingo._

"Oh…" His eyes drifted around the room, looking for the right words.

"…Are you gay?" A slight blush warmed up his cheeks.

"I don't think it really matters." He said, plainly.

He set down the clipboard and paced his way over to the bed, continuing on with some tests. They continued like that for a while without saying a word.


	2. In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and levi do the frickle frackle (kinda) and the smoochie smooch.
> 
> [this chapter is rly rushed pls excuse the rushiness]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chAPTER IS LITERALLY JUST FULL OF CONFLICT OF EREN'S EMOTIONS  
> and porn and soft kisses because eren needs lovins right now
> 
> *oh and this is my first time writing smut and smooches so pls cut me slack  
> actually this is my first time writing period.  
> cut me all the slacks pls*

Eren and Levi's days continued on as usual. Eren didn't know what had caused Levi to act like that the other day, but he's okay now. He thinks.

He thought.

Levi's become over protective of Eren, much like Mikasa did when she found out about his rare condition. He doesn't mind it, but he'd like to know what changed him in the past few days.

Today Armin would be visiting him, and Eren is planning on telling him about his eventful days with Levi. Careful not to dwell on the subject of how much he liked him, of course.

For the time being, Eren decided to admire the leaves outside his window, as always. Levi's words filled his head, repeating over and over again. _They're dead._

But Eren wasn't.

Eren was _alive_.

He didn't feel alive. He wanted to live, he wanted to stay here with that doctor and have simple conversations and hear his sarcastic tone and let it lull him to sleep…

This was the first time in his life he had wanted to _live_. And it's all because of a sour doctor he'd met only just a few days ago, he still wondered why it happened so fast. Maybe it was his eyes, those captivating eyes… Maybe the way his expression would change when you least expected it… Maybe it was the way he thought of things, how he explained living is _better_ than dying, within just one sentence.

He was just interesting like that.

Maybe it wasn't love.

Maybe it was the fact that they were completely different, how he saw things like they were supposed to be and Eren just… Well Eren praised probably all the wrong things. And for once in his life, he thinks praising this guy… Maybe it isn't one of the many wrong things.

He examined his hands. His hands were soft, unlike Levi's. Levi's were calloused, and Eren wondered what he had done before taking care of fragile people, like himself. When Levi's hands would touch his skin during normal check-ups for blood pressure and his heart rate, he couldn't help but notice the butterflies that were floating in the back of his stomach.

It was like he was drowning in water, except the water was Levi.

The way his bangs dropped right above his eyes, and the way his collarbones were so noticeable, and the way his eyes would flicker when he was interested, and the way he clacked his teeth when he was unsatisfied.

Everything.

Everything about him was noticeable to Eren.

And he loved it all. So maybe he did love him. Maybe.

Thinking about Levi's appearance…

His lips, he wanted to know the feeling of them. His breath, he wanted it to tickle the back of his neck while he let his hands clasp around his waste… His teeth, he wanted them to bite into his skin until it left a bruise that probably wouldn't recover for the few weeks that Mikasa would scold him in...

He began to wonder, something he never thought of before, would he ever have an intimate experience of his own? Intimacy doesn't necessarily have to be full of lust, it can be love as well, like a passionate kiss.

But it was still disappointing to not get that _feeling_ that love just couldn't give. They say love can give every feeling, but lust is completely different. He wanted to experience them both, and he didn't think it had to be with Levi, but it would be nice.

He's still not sure about his feelings for him, but he knows what he _is_ feeling now. And that is the fact that this guy is fucking _hot_ and he'd like to get in his pants. Just the thought of him thrusting inside of him, filling him up, and the room just echoing with his own throaty moans–

His hands had somehow guided themselves to his pants, unbuttoned them. And now they were unzipping them, and they began to grope his hard length through his underwear. He was embarrassed. He shouldn't be thinking of Levi in such a way, but now it was too late, and he couldn't stop, and his heart rate was going up, and he knew this was bad, but _god_ he can't stop here.

So he continued to fantasize.

_Levi turned Eren over on his back, exposing his entire body that he would soon claim as his own. He let his gaze wander, taking in the sight of Eren's entire being. Applying the lubrication to his fingers, he smirked, shoving them inside Eren's ass, too eager to take it slow. He was a greedy man, he wanted it all right now._

_He put it one, two, then three, Eren gasping and moaning each time. When his hole was wide enough to enter, he slid his hardened member in, and hesitated to move, pausing for Eren to give a signal it would be alright. And when he did, Levi pushed farther back into him, first slow, pacing himself, impatiently waiting for Eren to feel good._

_When Eren said it would be okay to go faster, Levi's expression practically lit the darkened room._

_Levi rutted inside of him, making his body ache all over. He felt tears well in his eyes. Levi promised him it would soon feel pleasurable, and he was right. He was so fucking right._

_"Shit… You're so f-fucking tight…" Levi gasped, grip tightening around his waste._

_He mewled in satisfaction as his hard length hit his prostate, and he asked, "What was that?", when really, he didn't care, he just wanted him to do whatever the fuck that was again._

_Levi's thighs are sleek now– very much like his bangs that are sticking just above his eyes because of how moist they are– he can't tell if it's from the lubrication or from his own sweat, but it's hot as hell, and it only makes him closer to the edge._

_"Does it–" Levi would pause for a breath. "Feel good?"_

_"Mmm… Y-yeah…" Eren wonders how he'd managed to say anything at all._

_Eren's head hung helplessly, and his back arches upward as he manages to hit the spot again. His moans of pleasure are uncontrollable, and he'd be positive someone could hear them from another room._

_Levi is good at suppressing his own cries filled of satisfaction, and he's be sure he'd be one to feel envious of that later._

_Finally, he's hitting the spot, making it numb, but in a good way– a great way._

_He watches as Levi's cock disappears into his ass multiple times, each time causing him to cry out. Levi seems to like this because he wraps his free hand around Eren's length and stroke it, making it just barely possible to keep himself together._

_Except he's already undone._

_He does it again and again, thrusting into his prostate over and over, and now they are both crying out in complete ecstasy._

_He can only imagine how good this must feel to be on the other end if it feels this good now, but in this moment he doesn't want the tables to turn just yet. Maybe in the future… Maybe next time. He hopes there will be a next time._

_Eren whimpers and scream, even. Almost begging for more, faster, faster, faster and harder, harder, harder._

_He wonders how he'd lasted this long– not that it wasn't a good thing._

_"F-fuck…" Levi shuts his eyes so tight he thinks his eyelids might just rip._

_Levi's strokes began to speed up, and he screeches at the sudden movements. As much as he wishes he could make Levi feel as good as he does, he's in too much of a haze to hardly have any control over his muscles._

_Levi must have read his expression because he assured him he felt good by panting out, "You feel really good."_

_Eren nods frantically, and a whine escapes his mouth, soon followed by a cry._

_"C-coming!" He paused to intake another breath. "I'm coming!"_

_This time Levi would nod, and say, "Me too." a bit hastier than planned._

_A final thrust in his ass, and a final stroke to his hardened member, he'd come, screaming Levi's name as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, soon followed by Levi who did the same. He'd collapse on top of Eren and breathe, "That… was great."_

His pants were beginning to dampen, and he could care less if he'd have to call in a nurse if they got soiled today. He could care less if he got scolded by Mikasa, care less if he gets another lecture from Armin-

One final stroke to his throbbing member and he came, and cried out Levi's name, and fantasized how they would kiss right now, and how they would pant heavily and cuddle for the rest of the night.

His face was flushed, and now he'd have to call in a nurse, preferably Mikasa, to come and clean him up.

Luckily his monitor didn't signal someone– AKA Levi– to come in.

* * *

After getting scolded by Mikasa, as expected, Armin announced to him that Levi wouldn't be checking up on him today because he had another patient to attend. As much as that disappointed him, he was careful to not let it show.

After daily check-ups that Levi usually does for Eren, Armin decides to stay and talk, and he's actually grateful. He wonders if he should tell him about his mixed feelings about Levi…

Maybe he should just keep quiet about it.

That's probably the best thing to do for now, just in case he has no feelings for him- besides the fact that the way he _looks_ turns him on.

That's just it, this man has left him in confusion for the last week. He's not even sure what's real anymore.

Well let's test it, he thinks.

Do you want to go out with him? …Where would they go? He's not really supposed to leave the hospital grounds. Do you want him to like you? … Do you like him? Possibly.

There's no real answer here, and he's pretty sure he knows nothing.

He slumps back in the bed, and stares at the roof. It shouldn't be this complicated. But it is. And there's no helping it, he thinks.

Taking a deep breath he closes his eyes. No more of this nonsense.

"Eren?" Oh. Armin was still here.

"Yeah?" He sighs, making the annoyance in his voice obvious.

"Do you want me to take my leave?" He questions, looking concerned. He hated to see Armin like this.

"No, it's fine." He didn't want to see Armin looking so crestfallen any longer. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't really anyones. It's just frustrating to be confused.

"Is there something on your mind?" Setting down his cup of coffee on a nearby desk that took up the corner's space of the room, he pulled over it's chair and positioned it by the hospital room's bed.

"Not necessarily…" Lying. Eren hated lying to Armin.

God, everything is just confusing, he doesn't know how to explain it at all. It's just easier to spout out lies then say what he's really feeling, and it's not _just_ about Levi.

It's also about living his life. He wants to live. For the first time, he wants to live. He's jealous that Levi and Armin and Mikasa and everyone can just live a normal life without fucking wires shoved up your skin 24/7.

He lied.

He wasn't content like this. He doesn't like it like this. He wasn't okay with this.This wasn't alright. It's horrible. But still, there's not much he can do about it. That part hasn't changed at all.

Drowning in the water, yes, he was right about that. But maybe the water _wasn't_ Levi. Maybe he's over thinking, maybe the water's true reference was… himself. He's drowning in his thoughts, without doing anything about them.

"You can always talk to me when you need someone…" Armin said, his gaze fluttering around the room as if he was trying to avoid eye contact. Because he knew Eren wasn't telling the truth.

Armin was always so sincere, always so kind, so understanding. But this just wasn't something that he needed to get involved with, because it's too much trouble. Too much trouble on his part.

That's the problem with Eren.

Always thinking no one will understand, without actually trying. Just assuming.

Confined to himself was the best way to deal with things. Right?

Well when you word it like that…

"Eren?" Armin said, waving his palm in front of Eren's face.

"..Huh?"

"You zoned out again." he mumbled.

"Oh… Sorry, just thinking."

"Well I was just saying you can talk to me when you need to, you know? We're not strangers. I may not completely get what you're saying, but I can always try." he said, sympathetically.

Eren hated when he was this sweet to him.

"I know." He replied, dully. "You're only trying to help, but I'd rather… not." Thinking that sounded rather rude, he quickly added, "For now."

Armin seemed to understand that he didn't want him to pry any longer, so he got up with no more and no less then, "That's alright."

* * *

Today, he'd be seeing Levi. One day felt like forever. It's lonely. Unlike other doctors– with the exception of Armin and Mikasa– Levi stays to talk with him. He liked that.

It could get lonely in this place.

Really lonely.

There's not much to do but sleep.

He heard the click of his door and his heart practically jumped up to his throat. Blood rushed to his face as he recalled what he had done not to long ago, thinking of Levi.

"What's up, MoonMoon?" What?

"MoonMoon? What the fuck kind of name is that?" The blood drained from his cheeks.

"Your new nickname. Or would you like something else?" he smirked.

"Please." Eren rolled his eyes, not able to hide the smile that was forming across his face.

"Okay… How about Kiddo?" It was almost a genuine request. Almost.

"No. I'm not much younger than you." He pouted, folding his arms. He really was a kid.

"Do you even know how old I am?"

Shit.

"…No." His gaze drifted from Levi's in embarrassment.

"Pfft."

But it was too late.

His new nickname would be Kiddo from then on.

* * *

He was looking out the window again. His room recently had a TV installed, and it was a nice one too, but he preferred the outdoors much better. He wanted to go outside, run around, _be normal _.__

__Not only that, but he wanted someone to talk to. Yeah, that would be nice. Thankfully, Levi comes in more often, with an excuse of surveys that ask how he feels. Twice a day. But instead of doing the surveys, all they do is worthless chit-chat._ _

__Speaking of which, Levi had just come in a few moments ago. He'd nearly forgotten he was even here._ _

__"Alright, Kiddo. Check-ups. Blood pressure and heart rate for today." he turned around to grab his tools to begin the tests._ _

__Onto his new "pet name", it would switch around, depending on Levi's mood. At times it would be Kiddo, others it would be Shitty Brat. Only when Eren complained about taking his medicine, though. (Apparently Levi requested to bring him his medicine during the times when he wasn't doing his paperwork, which Mikasa wasn't too happy about. Gave him a strict warning not to do anything to hurt him or poison him, and a list of directions on how to take care of him, in which Levi would scoff and toss them aside with an "I don't need them". He ended up looking at it later, anyway.)_ _

__He couldn't complain about his new nickname. It was… _cute_. He couldn't lie that every time he said it, he would get butterflies in his stomach._ _

__He'd seen it in so many movies, the obvious love, the obvious sexual tension between the protagonists. He thought love would be obvious, but when it's happening to you, it's much more confusing than what the fairytales make it out to be. Not to mention the fact that, in the movies, everyone ends up happy. No broken hearts or anything to prevent them from doing as they pleased._ _

__Fairytales._ _

___Fairytales._ _ _

__Was there a solution for reality? Did they have a chosen path laid out for them already? God, he didn't know._ _

__…Did he really even want to know?_ _

__He really needs to stop questioning everything._ _

__He heard the clacking of Levi's shoes on the cold, tile floors, and began to lift himself upward on the bed._ _

__Levi got out the usual utensils that he was used to seeing, and began the slow process of the testing. Anything abnormal would be pointed out, and be sent to the doctor's use._ _

__"What do you prefer?" This was a risk he was taking._ _

__"What do you mean?" Levi didn't take his eyes off of the tools he was putting to use on Eren's body, scribbling down something on a piece of paper every now and then._ _

__"You know, like, gender." Eren's gaze drifted away. This was an awkward subject, asking what someone's sexuality was. He didn't want to make eye contact with him while having this discussion._ _

__"Well, back in high school I was always with a girl, but as I went into college I guess when I experimented with a guy at a party– you know getting drunk and other shit– I've really always been with guys since."_ _

__Okay, so he preferred guys._ _

__No big deal._ _

__Doesn't mean he's gotta dig him too, he could like muscular guys– _active_ guys._ _

__He's got these obscure mentalities, not directly answering his questions– kinda like avoiding them to avoid any hints of some kind of intimate feelings towards him. No one wants the weight of a kid's jumbled up emotions on their shoulders._ _

__Levi doesn't budge from the place that he's seated, and the strap on his arm is getting tighter and tighter and it's like the tension is so thick you can feel it just lingering in the air, and it's got a bad aftermath because he can taste it seeping through his mouth and down his throat._ _

__In this moment Eren was likely to probably decide he wanted to be confined, and keep all of his emotions concealed. Hidden. He didn't want Levi to know how he felt about him, that's weird. He's just a creep– no, he's a kid. These are just his "raging hormones" or whatever Levi is always pestering him about._ _

__He gets aroused from the thought of having an excuse of raging hormones. Which leads to having sex with Levi– that's all he wants. Rough too, knocking the remaining feelings out of his very system so he can stop putting so much effort into figuring out what they are– what they _mean _.___ _

____Eren licks his lips because they're now dry from the sensual thoughts of Levi stripping out of his white coat in front of him. Shaking his hips leisurely, making sure Eren intakes the sight– slowly, carefully, positively._ _ _ _

____He gulps, Levi's right here and this is risky. There's absolutely no doubt there's a bulge in his pants and he can only hope Levi hasn't noticed it yet. So much for confining his feelings._ _ _ _

____This isn't a joke, he's getting turned on over a 30 year old man. Now, normally he'd say gross to something like this, but Levi was an exception. He didn't look his age._ _ _ _

____He shifted around his gurney, attempting to make his arousal more comfortable, failing miserably._ _ _ _

____Letting out a sigh offhandedly, Levi looked up at him, a perplexed expression written on his face until he noticed the erection out of the corner of his eyes. And he smirked._ _ _ _

____He _smirked_._ _ _ _

____He thought this was funny._ _ _ _

____Eren felt defeated, so he faced the opposite direction, his blush obvious to the entire state of Florida._ _ _ _

____For Eren's expression– it was unreadable. There was just a plain gaze, settling on no where in particular. Yeah, this whole concealing his feelings thing definitely wouldn't be working out._ _ _ _

____"Eren, I'd let you take care of your little problem there, but you know that's not particularly good for your health." Levi's face was becoming serious now, and it only made Eren even more uncomfortable in this type of situation._ _ _ _

____There was hesitance in his voice before Levi spoke again._ _ _ _

____"Why won't you look at me? It's normal. Nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm your doctor. I get these types of things." His voice was obviously filled with concern, but he couldn't find the energy to care._ _ _ _

____'I'm your doctor.'_ _ _ _

____Just his doctor. He couldn't wrap his finger around why that disappointed him so much, until Levi's lips pressed against his own– and it was soft._ _ _ _

____Eren didn't realize what was going on until it hit him in the face– no, punched him– and his turquoise eyes shot open before settling down again because it was just so warm, and he could feel a fuzzy feeling in him._ _ _ _

____This was weird. This was nice. It was a nice kind of weird, and he probably liked it._ _ _ _

____He probably liked it because he had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer while his eyes fluttered shut. Well this was passionate._ _ _ _

____His stomach was tingling and the taste of green tea and cigarettes met his mouth as Levi allowed him to be brought into his embrace, with the return of reassurance he could touch Eren as well, which broke the tension completely._ _ _ _

____Levi's cold fingers met his rosy cheek and stayed there until they finally broke the rather intimate kiss._ _ _ _

____Eren couldn't deny his disappointment when it was over, and the only thing that he could get out was, "Cigarettes aren't good for _your _health." And he could swear his voice cracked while speaking.___ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two and the rating is already being bumped up to explicit.
> 
>  **tumblr: fuuyuko** and if this gets popular enough i'll track the tag: 'fic: breathless'

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome! **tumblr: fuuyuko** and if this gets popular maybe i'll track the tag "fic: breathless" or something idk
> 
> if you like this you should let me know so i can be sure to update frequently!


End file.
